Panthero Leo
by cleo-fajrah-writes
Summary: Lucy,an average girl with average dreams,experienced for the first time what it felt like 'Alice in the Wonderland'.She met this dreamy man whom she gave a name with a monstrous lion who suddenly disappeared,leaving her a huge mystery to solve. With her unbreakable will to meet her first love once again,Lucy is willing to face any extraordinary consequences and happily break rules.


**Author's Note**: Hey there, guys! I'm in my second fanfic now! Yeah baby!

I just want to remind you that the wonderful characters that I'll gonna use is not from me, sad to say. Fairytail is wholly owned by Mr. Hiro Moshima…

So, at this moment, please grab something to chow and glob and then pursue to reading. Hope you enjoy!

**Title:** Panthero Leo

**Chapter:** One – _'I Named a Stranger'_

**Pairs:** Loki/Lucy

* * *

(October 16, ****)

Dear Memoir,

Hey there! I just want to share with you a long summary of what happened to me these past few days. I wasn't able to update you for a whole week so I offer this one as a _make-up journal_. Hope you understand, dear memoir. So here I go!

You're not going to believe what I heard from my friend this Sunday morning…

oooOOOooo

There I was, on top of a small hill with a cave underneath for vehicles to pass through, sitting on the unsullied green grass under a massive tree while writing my novel. I was so happy to be able to write again because due to the school activities and my part-time job, it had been a hellish teenager life for me. Seriously. After draining the blood of my butt by sitting eight hours inside a noisy classroom with my best-bud, Natsu and his weird blue-colored cat hidden inside his table, I think I just understood what it felt for an innocent person to be jailed by having an identical name with another person whose been charged for a lot of penalties; like jaywalking, running a vehicle over a pregnant wild boar, having two driver's license and overtaking a line of senior citizens waiting for hours just to buy frozen yogurt. I learned to never make an elderly livid_. It was horrible_! I'm in a park one time when I saw a whole scene of old people beating a middle-aged man. He was picking a ring lying on the ground, just beside a 70-year old lady's feet when she suddenly slapped his face with her purse, accusing that he's a pervert for peeping under her dress. Other elders heard her and ran to her aid. Some started to thrash the poor guy with their staffs while several threw their slimy artificial teeth at him. Police came and jailed him for 24-hours. I kinda forgot what happened next to that young man…Hmmmn…

_Okay, enough of that. Where was I… Oh, yes. _

While watching a dew slide over a leaf, a sudden glint of sharp light came beside it. I lowered my head and buried my hands on the grass. And as I let my fingers move on their own while searching for the source of that spark, I glanced at my back in fear that perhaps somebody sees me in an embarrassing state. However, I saw not even a single passing car or any flying bird which is weird since it was a nice day. Something was wrong but I shrugged the thought off. Then my fingers caught something cold and smooth. I raised my hand to see what I fished from the ground. _'A golden key? What are you doing down there, little key?'_ I said to it. Well, it actually wasn't _that_ little. It was as thick as my thumb and as long as a pen. I watched it charily; keeping in mind every slightest detail and every mark embossed on it. The key was magical. I can feel it, the aura that looming from the metal was vast.

I sat up properly and leaned on the tree for comfort. _'Hmmmn… Maybe I can use this as an inspiration for my novel!'_ A silly laugh escaped from my mouth. I took another closer look at my discovery and held it close to my sight. That was when I noticed something carved on the handle of the key. The letterings were so diminutive that I needed a magnifying glass to read it. But when I flip the key to the other way around, its head revolved, leaving its body between my fingers. It suddenly coiled up and small spikes came out from the inner silver metal. From a beautiful golden key, it transformed into some sort of shiny epoch device. _'Woah… Cool! It's definitely going to my novels. And it might even make me rich.'_ I thought. I blew the dust of the contraption and wiped it with my fingers for cleaning. But as my thumb went its way on the inner metal with spikes, I accidentally pressed a little harder than I should that instantly caused some blood to ooze out. I gasped in horror, dropping the metal thing on the ground. I panicked as the blood continued oozing out. Then a droplet of it fell down directly to the key's head.

"Ugh! Freakin' _**KEY**_! Holy Stars! The blood is not stopping! I'll gonna die! Good bye world…"

Okay, so I exaggerated a little with that. But I am strictly terrified of blood. I don't know how to do the first aid thingy so I just glared at the blood, scaring it to return where it came from.

"Please stop flowing! _**I'm commanding you**_ _**to**_ listen to me and _**follow my orders**_!" I yelled at my finger desperately. "D-Don't test my patience and don't wait for me to _**open**_ my phone and call the ambulance?! I still remember when I first injured you on my apartment's _**gate**_. I swear _**to the**_ _**Stars**_, I'll do it!"

I regretted that I said all those things. _Note to Self:_ Never ever utter sentences in different tone so as to prevent from having multiple meanings.

Why? Because the moment my mouth finished cursing my finger, the loudest thunder I've ever heard in my life roared. The sky darkened and the wind howled violently. My gaze instantly dropped to the glowing key below me. The markings turned red as it sipped the blood that fell from my finger bit by bit. Then the key's head clasped back to the body and were again united.

'_What's happening?'_ The small voice within me hysterically asked.

My head became giddy and my legs went numb. I started to get scared. The ground seemed to move, swaying here and there. The changing of colors by the grass didn't fail my notice either. From their roots are tinted with red but going to the tip, appeared gold. Like candy corn. Even the rocks are colorful. The tree above me danced gracefully while sparkles showered down from its leaves. I looked around but saw not even a single man. This may be the strangest thing happening to me since birth. It felt like I'm in a different world.

So I prayed. My mama thought me to pray every time I don't know what to do in a scenario. Just like this. I closed my eyes very hard, pinched myself several times and hoped that it's just a dream.

Too bad, it's not. Because when I opened my eyes, I saw the skies breaching and lightning were licking the ground. Everything was crazy! Or am I solitary? Still, the sky kept on splitting and lighting kept on licking, leaving trails of burned grasses. I tried getting on to my feet but my legs are still paralyzed. So I slumped down and claw the ground. _If I can't walk, then I'll crawl. _One hand at a time, I pulled myself forward while my teeth grits in pain. Being stuck in my Indian-sitting position and my upper body pressed down, I regretted that I didn't exercise every morning. It felt like my back is going to snap. Hot tears are building. I was really in pain. I dragged myself forward while trying to escape the approaching lightning.

_Damn. It was no ordinary experience for me._

The lightning was only a few yards away from me and the air temperature was rising. Horrific. I yelled for help. I'm so not yet prepared to be toasted like a frog with diabetes because my position is really unlady-like. I shouted again. No response. I pleaded for help. And yet, no one replied.

Feeling unaided, I finally forced myself to accept the truth of dying that time. Loads of happy flashbacks rushed in my head. Moments when mama tells me stories while splashing in the bathtub, moments when mama and papa covers my eyes while watching movies which include some kissing scenes given that I'm too young for those, moments when I first met my young best-bud in a firing sandbox which he played charcoals, moments when I had my first pet, and especially the moment when I saw this tremendously handsome man petting a lion inside a forest. Lions shouldn't be there but… it's there anyway. He was truly eye-catching and cool. He brushed the lion's mane with grace and poise. It was like they were good friends. Really good friends. And before I knew it, I proved that love at first sight exists. Even though I was only 8-years of age that time and he was in his 20's, I guess.

_And again, that's another story…_

I glanced up. I knew that I'll gonna die at any second so I just closed my eyes slowly and smiled. I'm not going bananas, just to tell you. I smiled because I felt satisfied with my life somehow. Even though I haven't become the greatest novelist on earth yet nor I saw a green comet with my name carved on it. I've been dreaming for that. Nevertheless, it will only be a dream. I sighed my last breath and waited for the lightning to hit me. I waited. And waited. And waited. But nothing came. I thought that I died without feeling anything, which is better.

Then, all of a sudden, I felt hot air on my neck. It gave me instant goose bumps. The hair on my back stood up as waves of strong scent entered my nose. My exposed knees felt something ticklish that made my throat produce a droll sound as I stopped a giggle. The heavenly sensation I was feeling combined with the threat of death was making me mad. I gripped the grass I am holding a lot stiffer, wishing for it to end sooner. I can't wait for Mr. Grim Reaper to fetch me anymore! And then, _that_ happened.

A warm hand touched the back of my hand. "Milady, fear no more. For you are not on your own any longer." The most gentle, softest, loving husky voice I ever heard, whispered on my ear. The sound of that tone instantaneously calmed me. Another hand held me on my elbow and assisted me to sit up. I loosened my grip on the grass. "Milady, you may open your eyes at this time. Everything is all right."

I did what my companion said so. But as I opened them, I think I had just gone blind with the sight. "Y-Y-You?" I mumbled, not believing to what I am seeing_. It was like __**de ja vu- all over again**__!_

"Ssssssh… Speaking may not be a good notion, milady. Just enliven up a bit and please permit me to carry you away from this place. Would you do that?" The kneeling man beside me asked with a drop-dead gorgeous smile.

I nodded. His smile widened as he scooped my still-paralyzed body up into a bridal style. _GOSH… Nobody has done that to me before._ He told me to hold on him tightly and securely, making my cheeks go warm. And as I did, he stood up effortlessly like his hands were merely loaded with a pillow. Then my legs stretched on their own but I can't feel them. I was really disabled.

I glanced up at him while rubbing my hazy eyes. "W-Who are you? Where did you come from? H-Have we met before?" I whispered in a rippled voice. "You are a bit familiar to me…" I really think that he was familiar. I think I saw him years ago when I was still a kid, in a dark scenery, I suppose? "Too familiar…"

His body vibrated as he chuckled softly. He then lowered his head to me until our noses were a thumb-length apart. "Am I?" He breathed, taking a step ahead one at a time.

My heart went wild as his fragrance overwhelmed me. My free hand fell to my chest, pressing my heart down to its normal position; between my ribs and not to my throat. As I struggle to calm myself, my eyes were locked to his. They were sparkling, deep emerald in hue which quickly indicated his mysteriousness. His face frame was perfectly shaped. His skin was pale yet beautiful. Not to mention his suit; completed with white long-sleeved shirt, black coat, black slacks and that bright scarlet neck-tie which is neatly tucked inside his tuxedo. Plus the way he talks, _what a gentleman_. And his hair… Oh his hair. His strawberry-blond hair that was pointing to different directions made him bear a resemblance to a lion; especially when I detected a pair of bundled locks that looked like cat ears on top of his head. I was too drowned in watching his features that I almost missed what he had spoken.

"Milady? Are you all right? You looked pale and clammy."

"O-Oh… I am? I mean… I kinda feel lightheaded and feeble." I replied quietly, looking away in embarrassment. _'Why do these things kept on happening to me.'_ And then I remembered something from the tip of my tongue. "E-Excuse me… May I ask if this key have something to do with… **these**?" I waved my free hand while my other closed fist is safely securing the golden metal was pointing at him.

"Yes." He simply replied as he stopped in his tracks. "You somehow uttered a spell that opened the gate of the Astral Plane, my home."

Oh yeah! I do remember a super weird feeling after cursing my finger. Words came out my mouth oddly that time. But if cursing my finger brought out this striking man, I think I'll do it more often.

"Astral Plane?"

"It is where Spirits roam freely and spend their lives, just like how humans do."

I released a small gasp. "S-Spirits? If you live there, then it means that y-y-you are also a—"

"Partly yes and partly no, milady. I am not a full Spirit and yet, not human but I live there." His expression turned serious. "Are you afraid of Spirits?"

"N-Not at all. It's that, I grew on the thought that spirits are untouchable and scary-looking." I faked a laugh.

"Am I untouchable?" He quickly posed.

"No…"

"Am I scary-looking?"

"OF COURSE NOT! _*cough* *cough*_ I-I mean… not at all. Not one bit. You are way far from scary." I blushed with my small outburst.

"Then I am pleased to hear that from you, milady." He smiled and continued on walking.

How on earth can he do that to me? How can he make me feel this way a lot? Besides that he is part-Spirit-part-human, he is truly extraordinary and I out of this world; as in literally!

"So…" I started again. "How did you become a half-Spirit? Did you half- die already?" I asked a little bit nervously.

He chuckled softly. "Milady, like what I have said… I live in a different world called Astral Plane. Our worlds have dissimilar meaning of the term _'Spirit'_."

"Oh… Would you mind explaining it a bit to me?" I asked with puppy eyes.

"This may not be a great time for that but I have one thing to tell you." He lifted his arm so that my head is leveled to his. "That key is the master link between me, the stars, the heavens and… you." And after that, he lowered me again and walked faster.

"M-Me? With the stars and _you_? HOW? WHY?" I turned red. Does he mean like- destiny?

"Hitherto, it is still not the time for me to answer that. I hope that you'll be patient for the right point, milady."

"Fine. I'll wait…" I pouted, staring at the key at hand.

He smiled again and took a halt. Then with a click of his tongue, something overshadowed us. I thought it was merely a cloud but when I glanced on my shoulder, I almost peed myself in fright. There stood an enormous hairy cat. No, it wasn't a cat. It was greater than that.

"Milady, may I introduce you to my Lion Spirit, _Panthera Leo_."

The feline breathed heavily that made my hair flew. It was truly gigantic. If you were in my position that time, you'd be out cold the moment you see a 168 in. lion beside you. Gladly, before my eyes popped out, the gentleman beside me huffed.

"Leo, will you please stop showing off and return to your normal size? We wouldn't want to give our milady a heart-attack, would we?" He laughed.

Immediately, with a wave of its tail, the feline glowed with a blinding radiance and shrunk down until it was solely a 2-meter lion. "T-That is _its_ normal size?!" I stuttered as I asked in a whispered yell. "You call that a normal size?!" I repeated.

After hearing my demand, the feline growled angrily at me as it lowered its body into a hunter-pose. "Hey there now! Woah…" The man chuckled as he turned me away from his Spirit friend. "Milady, forgive him for his erroneous conduct. He doesn't desire to be called _'it'_ by humans, I'm afraid."

I gulped. "N-No worries. I'm fine. _He_ is just—I mean, I still won't call that a normal size." I stole a look at the lion who is still staring crossly at me. I sweat dropped and returned my gaze to my savior. He looked extremely calm. "Uhmmn, are you not tired of carrying me? Don't be bothered, I think I can stand on my own feet now. I hate to be a burden to someone." _It was a lie_. I actually didn't want to leave his good-smelling suit but I also can't talk properly since I felt hypnotized being close to him.

"Keep in mind of this, milady. You've never been and will never be a burden for me. Besides, I love carrying you." He winked after that.

Before blush eats my face, I quickly shook my head. "Why?" I paused and inhaled deeply. "Why are you doing this for me? Have we really met before? Did we have some sort of relation a long ago? Am I some kind of reincarnated princess and you're my knight in shining armor?" _Geez… I kinda liked what I have just said!_ My heart skipped a bit by that. "And… you're still not telling me your name. You're a stranger yet familiar." I titled my head while raising an eyebrow to show how interested I was.

He looked away from me and clicked his tongue once more. The giant feline, I mean Leo, walked towards us and lay down on ground. "Pardon me, milady. But there is always an allotted time for everything. And revealing my name at this instant shall not be right." He gradually gazed down to the ground, avoiding my stare. I can see melancholy in his eyes as they darkened.

"A nickname…" I hastily asserted.

"Huh?" He swiftly turned his head towards me with confused orbs.

"I mean… maybe I can call you by a nickname. Even a fake one." I smiled at him to ease his sadness. I can't bear to witness his heartrending state.

"N-Not necessary, milady. Calling me in any name would no—"

"Loki." I cut his sentence off, even though it's rude.

"P-Pardon?" His eyes widened.

"From now on, I'll gonna call you Loki." I smiled my sweetest smile at him. "I've always dreaded to have a cat after my pet hamster died. I even researched so hard just to have an amazingly unique name for my future pet. And there it is! _Loki_. Isn't it a cool name?" I inquired dreamily.

He had this weird stare at me that I perceived as the _what-on-earth-is-this-freakin'-girl-talking-about_ and the _how-dare-she-give-names-to-somebody-who-doesn't-want-to-tell-her-their-real-ones_? I know that he doesn't signify that look but it was disturbing for me. The last thing I want on earth is for him to loathe me.

"I-I'M SO SORRY! Forgive me for giving you a name without your permission! If you h-hate me so much, you can feed me to Leo!" I actually pleaded with matching tear-effects on the corner of my eyes. I clasped both my palms together in front of his face that somehow snapped him to reality.

He blinked once. Twice. "Don't panic. It's okay." He said as he walked towards his lion and placed me on top of him in a sitting position, my legs dangling on his sides. I gasped in shock combined with fear but the moment my skin gained contact with his fur, it unbelievably comforted my insides as fast as how his owner soothe to me earlier. _Panthero Leo_ turned his head and locked eyes with me. **Woah**. I just noticed that they had the same shade of orbs with _Loki_… I-I mean— with my rescuer. In that millisecond of staring at each other, it was like we talked with our brainpower and he granted of me sitting on him amidst of his anger earlier.

I swiftly returned my gaze to my escort who kneeled down and positioned both his hands to his lion's back that cornered me between them. My face heated up for he was studying me thoughtfully with a serious face. The pressure of the atmosphere was rising too which made me fret. "Hmmmn… _Loki_. It does sound pleasing to my hearing. In fact, I loved it! What a bright woman you are, milady." He chuckled.

_Oh my Glob. I think I had just seen Heaven for a second. I made him smile once more! I am so proud of myself_. _I'm so happy that I can die…_

"R-Really? You liked it? Liars go to hell?!" I threatened.

He laughed by my statement and his mint-scented breath filled the air. "Of course I loved it. You and I have the same tastes and because of that, I think we'll get along wholly." He was staring intently at me that made me drown once more in his deep orbs. What an intense, profound, heart-pounding stare we have shared. I can't believe that he can make me feel that way. He was truly a different and strange person compare to my past suitors. Inimitable.

Leo might've sensed it and made him feel uncomfortable so he shook his mane and body like a drying-wet dog. His gesture unbalanced my position that caused me to fall sideward. "Kyaaa!"

_*Bam*_ I fell on the hard ground, head first. Wanna tell you how it felt? P-A-I-N-F-U-L.

"Milady! Are you alright! Speak to me!" Loki asked with a voice full of concern while raising my head to his lap. His figure was becoming fuzzy every time I blink my eyes. I felt that consciousness was leaving me. He kept on calling me 'milady' over and over. _Oh my_… I might have slipped my mind to tell him my name. But I do wonder why he didn't ask who I am. Anyway, his image was slowly fading. "Leo, why on earth did you do that?!" Loki angrily shouted, more like a roar.

"Forgive me… I didn't mean to do that. I just felt uncomfortable between the two of you. Blame yourself too…" A different voice said. It was old and groggy. _I wonder who owned that voice._

"Why would you put the blame on me?! Why can't you be nice and learn to love others?! No wonder you are stuck with that curse!" Loki's tone was worsening. It was almost as loud as thunder. My sight became pitch-black at that moment. I can't see anything.

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK OF THE CURSE!" The other voice roared back. "It's your fault why we are stuck in this body!"

"L-Loki?" I called, wanting to stop the argument.

"Milady?! Are you alright?" He whispered in a shaky tone.

"A-Am I bleeding? B-Because, I hate to see blood. They remind me of m-my childhood nightmares." I barely said with a small laugh. Yup… I hate blood because of that childish reason.

"U-Uh… N-No blood, milady. J-Just a huge bump on the back of your head." His voice trembles a lot—for me. CUTE.

"Liars go t-to hell…" I reminded him in a hush.

"Milady, there's no require to know the truth. It won't help either way." He said, not wanting to argue with me. I somehow wonder why he cares so much for me. And speaking of care, do you remember what I wrote earlier? About how I fell in love at first sight? Yeah! I think it was Loki and Leo all along. He was part—Spirit after all, that's why he still looks the same as how I saw him in the forest. But Leo was smaller and they looked friendlier to each other that time. Such opposite panorama compare to what I'm witnessing now.

"Come now… bring her to me and I shall transport her to our compound." The older groggy voice commanded.

"Why would I? I don't trust you anymore." Loki harshly retorted. I heard an angry growl in reply.

_A growl… would it be from an animal? W-Would it be Panther Leo? B-But he's a feline! How on earth can he be able to talk?_

Suddenly, before I even had the chance to ask them, a wave of massive ice-cold feeling hit me. It enveloped my whole being, through my soul. It felt like I've been thrown to the Arctic Ocean. I tried to call for Loki and even Leo but my throat was clogged. I tried to reach for him but nobody was near me. I was all alone. I so hated that feeling. I really hate to be alone. I hate to feel alone after mama has left both me and papa. Since then, my life fell into pieces. Papa became cold towards me and he started hitting me. Everything went all wrong. I felt abandoned by mama and left with a great burden on my shoulders. Ever since, until I grew older into a teenager like now, it had been like hell.

And then, after reflecting my life, I felt a soft hand held mine. I thought Loki had heard my call and saved me but the hand was smaller and a lot fragile than his. It shook me carefully and called for my name. I finally had the strength to open my eyes when I heard that small familiar voice call me.

"LUCY! Y-You're awake! I'm so dead worried about you!" My very close buddy-Levy, as the figure appeared to be when my sight returned to me, hugged me and cried. She said that she thought I'm a goner.

Her background was bright white and the smell of medicine floated in the air. "Levy, where am I?" I asked, touching the back of my seemingly bandaged head as I felt a pang of pain. It must've been from when I fell on the ground, I guess. "Where are Loki and Leo? How did I get here?"

My blue-haired friend's eyes widened as she heard my follow-up question. "Who are they?"

"You know… that handsome guy with a 2-meter lion. They were with me on the hill with my usual writing spot. I even remembered when I fell off his lion and hit my head on a rock." I explained while shifting my position to have a better look at her expression.

"Lucy, I'm afraid you bump your head a lot harder than I thought." She assumed in worry.

"What do you mean, Levy? Believe me… I'm with a lio—"

"It was in our swimming period when the accident happened." She cut my sentence and sighed. "Some idiot who ate an ice cone left some frost on the outdoor stairs. We, together with Erza and teacher, decided to pass there since it's a shortcut. But you didn't notice that freakin' frozen water and you slipped. Not only that you fell off the stairs, you even rolled straight to the pool. It was epic. Everybody were shocked and frightened when the pool water turned from crystal clear to pink and then to bloody red."

I sat on my bed, dumb-stricken.

'_So it __**was**__ only a dream.'_ I thought. _'Then that means that Loki is only a dream?!'_ The throbbing on my head worsened but I didn't want Levy to worry anymore therefore I decided to just keep the ache to myself. But the pain overcomes me so I covered myself with my blanket and hugged a pillow. Then, the craziest thing appeared to my sight. There it rests the one and only, Loki's key… or should I say, _OUR KEY_. It was as shiny as I remembered. Carefully polished and scratch-proof. I held it with my trembling hands and pressed it to my cheeks. I then kissed the cold metal which gave me a relief. _'It __**wasn't**__ just a dream. Loki was __**true**__ after all.' _I smiled. All of that happened were true. The sky opening, the licking thunder, the colorful grass and everything else were all true. Loki was true. I felt my heart thumped louder and happier. But there's only one question that hunts me…

'_If the accident took place in our school, with witnesses and all, then how come I perfectly remembered that I fell off Panthero Leo? What happened? HOW did that happened?... Well then, Loki may not be here to explain but he left me one living proof that can help me to solve this mystery… His golden key.'_

oooOOOooo

So that's all. Weird and dreamy right? Don't worry, dear memoir! I'll update to you as soon as I recover here in the hospital. I hope I'll see Loki soon too…Bye!

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Lucy Heartphilla**_

_(_**TO BE CONTINUED…)**

* * *

**Author's Note:** There it is! I finally did it! Wooohoooo….

Old English is so...old!

SO? How was it my dear readers? I am actually not fond of those cliff-hangers thingy so I hope that Chapter 1's ending is cool for 'ya all. And if you think so, please leave a short/long review so as to let me know my mistakes and grammar errors. I want to remind you also that English is not my mother language so please go on easy with me. THANK YOU! Hope 'ya enjoyed it….

**BTW;** _Panthero Leo means LION… Ha-ha!_


End file.
